


Definitely Not a Cult

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ed runs a small cult but it’s no big deal, Hook-Up, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Most people weren’t even off work yet, but Oswald Cobblepot had been there for a few hours now. In a span of five months he’d lost it all: his mother, his confidence, his will to live. Now he spent the majority of his days in bars until he was too fucked up to feel anything.Classic story of boy meets boy, boy turns out to be more than the other boy bargained for.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Definitely Not a Cult

It was four p.m. on a Tuesday afternoon. Most people weren’t even off work yet, but Oswald Cobblepot had been there for a few hours now. In a span of five months he’d lost it all: his mother, his confidence, his will to live. Now he spent the majority of his days in bars until he was too fucked up to feel anything. 

On his sixth rum and coke, he noticed a man across the bar eyeing him. Tall, neatly dressed, definitely not the type to be there. Oswald hopped off the barstool and stumbled over to the mystery man. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said in a threatening tone. The man adjusted his glasses. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to make my gaze obvious. You’re just so beautiful.” 

Oswald wasn’t sure whether to slap him or invite him back to his place. “You’re kidding right?” 

“No, no, no quite the opposite. Not only do you have so many beautiful features, I can tell you have a beautiful soul.” 

A blush crept onto his cheeks, no one had complimented him since his mother was alive. The taller male extended his arm to shake the others hand. 

“My name is Edward Nygma, but you can call me Ed. Most people do.” 

There was something so captivating about Ed’s kindness, of course it didn’t hurt that he was handsome. 

The night led to them in the backseat of Ed’s car, where Oswald laid naked from the waist down. 

“I don’t usually do this type of thing.” He murmured, though that statement wasn’t exactly true. Ed, with one knee on the seat, cupped Oswald’s chin in his hand. 

“Just trust me.” Ed replied. Then he was lifting his ass, guiding him onto his cock. A soft sigh fell from Oswald’s lips. 

Ed pressed his face into his shoulder as he bottomed out with Oswald clutching him, drowning himself in his scent. He smelled very clean, like freshly laundered linens. The feeling of Oswald’s walls squeezing him oh so tightly was euphoric. He deepened his lunges. 

If anyone was to walk past they’d surely notice the fogged up windows and perhaps (if they were close enough) they could hear the soft moans and gasps coming from the backseat as Ed plowed into Oswald over and over. 

“Can I kiss you?” questioned Ed. Oswald wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. He nodded frantically and they shared a kiss as Ed the pad of his thumb over Oswald’s slit. 

The pair moved as one and Oswald felt alive for the first time in a long time. It doesn’t take long until Oswald feels that familiar warmth building in his core, burning him from the inside out before coming on Ed’s stomach. 

While Oswald laid with his eyes shut, basking in his bliss, Ed removed himself so he could finish anywhere but inside of the man below him. 

After cleaning themselves up, Oswald found himself in the passenger seat of the car.

“Would you like a ride home?” Ed asked. 

“Sex and a free ride home? What a gentleman.” Oswald replied with a yawn. So he gave the address, but between the car ride and soothing music the shorter male fell asleep. 

The car rolled up to Oswald’s apartment and Ed parked the car for a moment. He turned his head to face Oswald. 

“Oswald,” he whispered. “If you’d like to come home with me to a better life, don’t wake up.” 

Oswald stirred a bit but didn’t wake up, so Ed took that as him accepting his invitation. So he drove, and continued driving until they arrived at his house three hours away. 

When Oswald woke up on a strangers couch, he wasn’t completely surprised. The memories of the night before were few and far between. All he could remember was a very handsome man in glasses and sex in a car. 

Snores could be heard from the other room, so Oswald decided to explore. He headed into the kitchen, where a newspaper laid on the counter. As his eyes scanned the page he realized he was three hours from his home. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, grabbing a knife and heading into the bedroom. Straddling Ed, he pinned him to the bed. 

“I’ll slit your throat.” Oswald warned. All Ed did was smile. 

“Good morning to you too.” He mused. 

The blade of the knife was at Ed’s throat. “Give me one reason to not make you bleed right now.” 

“Because I’d like it.” 

Frustrated and eager to assert dominance, Oswald pressed the knife into his flesh and tiny beads of crimson bubbled to the surface. Ed grabbed Oswald’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss, his newly formed erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. 

“You’re disgusting.” Oswald spat. 

“Trust me, I know.” Ed laughed as Oswald put down the knife and lapped up the blood like he was starving. 

“It’s ok, so am I.” The shorter male hummed as he kissed down Ed’s chest to his boxers. He exposed his erection and filled his mouth with the hard cock. 

Ed’s head fell back as Oswald graciously took the cock down his throat. 

“You-you- _ah_ look so good like this. I think this is my new favorite thing I’ve ever seen.” Ed praised. Oswald moaned around the cock, the vibrations making him shiver. He moved his hips in tiny thrusts against the back of the others throat. 

This was ideal for Ed, him being in control. He preferred to be in control of every aspect of his life. 

“Oswald I’m close.” He moaned, prompting Oswald to move to remove his mouth and replace it with his hand. With rhythmic strokes Ed came, painting Oswald’s fist. 

After cooling down, Ed turned to face his partner. 

“I’m extremely sorry for wronging you, and you have every right to be upset. Let me make you dinner, and you can meet some of my acquaintances. Then you’re free to leave if you choose.” He offered. Oswald didn’t really have anything to lose, besides his life, but he wasn’t too concerned about that. 

“Fine.”

The rest of the day was spent having sex and other recreational activities. Night fell as Oswald stood in the kitchen with Ed as he prepared their dinner. 

“How do you know these people?” He asked, figuring if he knew how they met he could figure out some talking points. Ed paused. 

“We’re all in a group together where we share similar beliefs,” the man replied simply. 

Oswald chuckled. “Like a cult?” Ed’s face turned serious. 

“Definitely not a cult.” He stated. The doorbell rang and a group of three entered. Two men, one completely devoid of any hair and one blonde, and one younger woman with fiery red locks. The blonde man entered the kitchen and sat down a bottle of wine. He eyed Oswald up and down before extending his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Jim. Ed didn’t mention any extra guests.” He greeted. How was oswald supposed to respond? Hey, I’m someone your friend decided to fuck and kidnap? 

Oswald shook his hand. 

“I wasn’t aware I needed to. Jim, this is Oswald. Oswald, Jim.” Ed commented. The blonde man returned to the others. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s very old school.” He murmured before pressing a kiss to Oswald’s temple. “The other two are Victor and Ivy. Victor might talk your ear off, but he’s relatively harmless. Ivy’s a kind soul, she’s newer to our little group but has adjusted very well.” 

The man called Victor entered, taking it upon himself to open the wine. 

“Care for a glass?” He offered, and Oswald was not one to refuse alcohol. 

“If you’re pouring wine I want a glass!” Ivy announced as she made her way into the room. As Victor poured the glasses, Ivy seemed to be examining Oswald. When he noticed she gave him a small smile. 

Jim and Ed went outside to the grill and Ivy was busy looking through CDs, leaving Victor and Oswald alone. Ed was right, the man did like to talk. 

“...and that’s when I learned I’m some sort of a modern day prophet. I mean, how else could I communicate with people in the dream realm?” 

Oswald sipped his wine. “Active imagination?” He muttered. “What’s the deal with that Ivy girl? She keeps looking at me.” 

Victor laughed. “She probably thinks you’re attractive. Ole girl’s a bit of a flirt but trust me it’s not worth it.” 

The dark haired male gave Victor a quizzical look. “You’ve had sex with her?”

“God no, she’s not my type.” He responded as Ivy returned. 

“I decided the new guy should be the one to pick the music,” she stated, not giving Oswald an option to decline before taking his hand and whisking him away. 

“So, how do you know Ed?” Ivy questioned as she handed him the collection of CDs. 

“If I’m being honest, we just met last night.” He chuckled. “He’s very charming.” 

“So I’ve heard, though I’ve never seen it.” She commented. 

Dinner was served and Oswald felt as though all eyes were on him, critiquing every move he made. Ivy seemed upset with where Oswald was sitting, which was beside Ed. 

Ed noticed her glancing. “Is there a problem?” 

“That’s where Isabella sat. You’re just going to let him sit there? She could come back.” Ivy said. 

“She’s not coming back.” Jim added. 

“Yeah, besides Ed’s already had sex with Oswald.” Victor revealed. Oswald felt his face heat up. 

“So she was nothing to you? _Wow_. I want her new address.” 

Ed stood up, ready to remedy the situation. “Ivy you’re making a scene.” 

“Don’t pull that bullshit reverse psychology on me.” She warned. 

“Victor, go calm her down.” Ed ordered, and Victor lifted her out of her seat and outside. He looked over at Oswald. 

“I’m so sorry about her, she’s usually not like this.” He sighed. “Isabella was my ex girlfriend, and she moved out recently. I wasn’t aware that her and Ivy were so close, but apparently they were. I promise there won’t be any other distractions from our evening.” 

Jim and Oswald opted to do the dishes, politely chatting. Apparently Jim had grown up religious, so a group such as Ed’s was a natural next step for him. 

“Church was so restrictive, all the meetings and dressing nice. This is just like a nice group of friends.” He had said, and that sounded nice. A found family of sorts. Eventually Ivy and Victor made their way back into the house, and Ivy seemed much more calm albeit a bit sedated. 

Ed made his way into the kitchen, wrapping his arm around Oswald’s waist. 

“Ivy, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Oswald and I. You had just arrived and I would’ve told you, honestly I hadn’t even told Victor so how he guessed is a mystery to me.” 

She smiled at him. “It’s okay, I was just overreacting. I’m happy to know you’re happy.” 

He smiled. 

Jim and Ivy left separately, but Victor stayed the night. He adjourned to the guest bedroom while Oswald and Ed adjourned to the main bedroom. The duo laid in the bed, watching a cooking show. Ed looked over at Oswald. 

“Please say you’ll stay. What do you have left for you in Gotham?” He paused. “I can give you everything you’d ever need.”

Oswald pressed a kiss to the other mans nose. “I accept.” 

Victor woke in a cold sweat. The drugs he was given were wearing off. Ed usually tried his best to keep the other man sedated under the medication, but he’d been gone for a few weeks. He could hear footsteps going down the hall. 

The last thing Ed, who was on his way to get a glass of water, expected was for Victor to ambush him. They tumbled to the floor. With the higher ground Victor swung, his fist meeting Ed’s jaw. 

“You’re a sick fucking man. The second someone doesn’t want to play your game anymore, you toss them like they’re a toy. You know who does that? Toddlers. You’re acting like a toddler.” 

Victor was too aware, but Ed kept the solution to his problem in Victors room. The only problem was getting him in the bedroom. 

Ed stood to his feet, backing into the bedroom until the bald man was in the room too. He shoved Victor onto the bed and restrained him, tying him to the bed. Quickly he worked to prepare a syringe and inject the needle into his jugular, dosing him with a mix of medications to make him forget the argument at hand and put him in a dreamlike state. 

“Goodnight Victor.” He murmured as he pulled the blanket over Victors body, undid the restraints, and exited the room.

From there the months that followed were pretty nice. Oswald and Ed lived domestic bliss, spending each day together and falling for each other even more. The others visited almost weekly. 

One day someone new decided to show up. Oswald had just finished eating lunch when there was a knock on the door. At the door was a police man. The sight of the uniformed man made his chest feel tight, perhaps it was his affliction to authority, after all what did he have to be worried for? 

“Good afternoon sir, are you Edward Nygma?” The policeman inquired. 

“No, you just missed him. Why? Is something the matter?” Kill ‘em with kindness, that’s what his mother had taught him. The officer sighed.

“Do you have a moment for us to talk?” He asked. 

“We’re already talking, but come in if you must.” Oswald said in a snarky tone. 

The police man didn’t react. “what is your relationship with Mr. Nygma?” 

“We’re dating,”

“Has he ever mentioned any past relationships? With a-“ he looked down at his notepad. “Kristen or an Isabella.” 

“Isabella is Ed’s ex girlfriend, I’m not aware of a Kristen though. Is she alright?” He didn’t really particularly care, but it was better to act like he did to make up for whatever Ed was being accused of. 

“Are their any other occupants of this home, either permanently or temporarily? Or any former roommates you’re aware of?” 

“Yeah. Former roommates. Jim, Victor, and Ivy. I’m not sure of their last names.” Oswald commented. That response seemed to pique the policeman’s interest. 

“Did Edward and Ivy ever argue?” The question made Oswald recall the night he first met her. 

“I’ve only been here a few months, but any arguing I’ve seen them do is petty comments back and forth. Nothing more serious than something a brother would say to his sister.” 

“So it was a sibling type relationship? Nothing romantic?”

“Oh god no,” 

Oswald was starting to get the idea that Ivy was the reason for this little house visit. He began to think back once again to that night they first met. She yelled at Ed about Isabella being gone, and then Ed refused to speak of his ex girlfriend after that. 

It was all coming together, the pieces of the puzzle that revealed that Ed had killed Isabella and probably Kristen too. Why? Oswald wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wasn’t about to let his Ed get sent to prison. 

“Would you like something to drink? I’m sure you’ve had a busy day and are parched.” 

“I’ll have some water, thank you.” 

As Oswald returned from the kitchen, he grabbed an encyclopedia from the shelf and struck the policeman with it; repeatedly bashing him in the head until blood was on his hands. 

Ed pulled into the driveway and he noticed the police car, not even bothering to shut off the car before running into the house. 

“Oswald?” He called out.

“Ed!” Oswald yelled. The first thing Ed noticed as he entered was the blood on Oswald’s hands, then the policeman on the ground. “H-He was asking too many questions.” 

“What did he say?”

“It isn’t about what he said, it’s about what he was going to say. Ivy called the police because you killed your exes, and worst of all you never told me about it.” Oswald huffed. “And now I’m going to have to kill someone.” 

The taller man went to object, but he stopped himself. The darker side of him encouraged him to step back and enjoy the show. Watching Oswald in such a blind rage was exhilarating, repeatedly bashing the officers head with the encyclopedia until his skull was caved in. 

With an exasperated scream, Oswald tossed the book to the ground. 

“I understand if you’re upset but we need to leave...” Ed trailed off. Oswald blinked slowly, momentarily unable to comprehend Ed’s calm tone. “I’ll grab us supplies, go out to the car please.” 

Now wasn’t the time to be noncompliant so Oswald went out to the car. If Ed didn’t come out of the house in a minute he planned to leave him there. At thirty five seconds gunshots rang from the house, and at fifty two Ed was in the drivers seat. He tossed a duffle bag and a handgun in the backseat. 

“Was that a gun?!” Oswald exclaimed.

“I had to make sure he was dead.” Ed began to drive. They drove for a few miles before Oswald spoke up again. 

“Where are we going?” 

Ed looked in his rear view mirror. 

“I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting! Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> You can find my socials on my linktree https://linktr.ee/hanniebananie


End file.
